XxxGothgirl666xxx
'"Tactics and strategy are all well and good...But the TRUE test of skill is being able to think on your feet!"' Personality Calm, collected, seductive, and a corrupter of youth, Gothgirl does what she wants, who she wants, when she wants, and consequences are for someone else to take care of. This is the persona she shows to most people, but as is evident through her character development (especially in the nightmare prison created by Fata Morgana), this is to hide her true feelings. She wants to have control, and wants others to love her, but hasn't been able to maintain a healthy love life due to the unpredictability of love itself. Therefore to compensate, she tries to manipulate her surroundings to give her a sense of stability and control. History Apparently Gothgirl has been one of Lourdes' friends for a long time, before the ban that Lourdes is returning from at the beginning of the comic. She meets up with the rest of the group in the bar where Lourdes is getting drunk after meeting Ninja. Known Associations Class Build Gothgirl chose her race and equipment to match her agility build. This build focuses on speed and dexterity to evade attacks and allow her to hit more often. The strikes are not as powerful as a strength build, but they are more accurate, and her agility allows her to strike more often. Powers & Abilities Shadow Teleportation A Nightmare Soldier has the ability to dematerialize into and teleport between shadows, as well as the sources of those shadows. For example, stepping into the shadow of a flying creature would permit the user to teleport to the creature itself in mid-air. Shadow Prison The user manipulates her own shadow and gives it corporeal form, with the intent of using it to trap her opponent. Shadow prison can only move in straight lines, and has a maximum range of 10 meters. Unholy Fireball The user creates a globe of dark energy, and places it wherever she wishes on the battlefield. It has no known offensive application, but as a tactical tool it is quite useful for lighting areas, and especially for casting shadows for Nightmare Soldiers to use. Blood Seal The user transfers her wounds to the target. It would seem that the prerequisite for this ability is for the user to have been damaged by a melee attack from the target. Summon The user summons a demigod to do her bidding. Unlike Summoners, Nightmare Soldiers do not need to draw summoning circles. However, the stamina cost for the summon is much higher, so the user will generally be fatigued by casting this ability. It is best used as a last resort. Shadow Double A Nightmare Soldier can disappear and leave a shadow double in her place. The duplicate acts as the original would, but will be dispelled by one direct hit from an opponent. This ability is best used as a distraction, giving the user time to plan and prepare for her next attack. Blood Bond After mixing some of her own blood and the target's, and ingesting it, the user forms a blood bond, giving her an instinctive knowledge of her opponent's location at all times. This ability's duration is unknown. Curse of the Black Thorn If her opponent wounds her with her own weapon, the user can cast Curse of the Black Thorn. This ability restrains nearby enemies, and provides a small amount of lifesteal. Maintaining the curse keeps the user in constant pain, but this is a reality that most Nightmare Soldiers have learned to accept, given how many of their abilities involve self-inflicted wounds. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Player Characters